


Warm

by djarinsheart



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hints of Smut, Touching, thats all - Freeform, will miller is an ass man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinsheart/pseuds/djarinsheart
Summary: short and sweet. will miller is definitely an ass man. do i need to say any more?
Relationships: William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Warm

It was early. You knew it was without having to check the time. The light flowing in from the gap between your curtains was a hint. Also Will was awake.  
You were half asleep still. The weird stage where you're aware of everything going on around you but you can't quite move yet. You probably couldn't even move if you tried anyway. Not with Will's big strong arms wrapped around you, trapping you against his chest.

You could also tell Will was awake because he was getting handsy. As he does most mornings, you would't protest most of the time but you were just so tired and wanted to sleep in a bit longer. He had other plans.

The hand that was cradling you head had moved down the slope of you back and was now giving your ass firm squeezes. The other hand was resting between you shoulder blades, stroking the soft skin there. You made a small noise of disagreement , hoping Will would get the message and leave you to sleep more. But that did't stop him. He moved his other hand down to your behind and he continued groping you. You huffed.

"Will, baby, it's early." You said against his chest.  
He hummed at you. "I'm not doing anything. Just go back to sleep."  
You groaned again, snuggling your face into his neck, trying to get just a bit more sleep. Until you felt his hands go underneath the waistband of your panties so they were fully against your skin.

"William Miller." you said sternly. Finally looking up at him for the first time of the day. And holy shit. He was gorgeous.  
His hair was messy from sleep. His beard was out of place a little, he was staring at you with his baby blues and had the most adorable grin on his face.  
"Hi." he whispered, looking as innocent as ever. 

"Can you keep your hands to yourself. Please?"  
He kissed your forehead. "Can't help it. You're too pretty."  
"Oh, I'm pretty or my ass is pretty." You tilted your head at him. Of course you were pretty. He loved you when you first wake up. With messy hair and warm skin. You also happened to be wearing basically nothing, so that had it's perks too. 

He hummed again and sat up straight against the headboard, you were now in his lap and his hands never left your ass. 

"I think all of you is pretty." he replied nuzzling his face into your neck and gently biting. 

"You know how much I love spending time with you like this but I was tired Will." You said trying to sound strict again. You just couldn't with him though. Not when he was being so sweet to you. 

"-m sorry." He said with his face in your cleavage. You huffed again. "Well I'm up now." He lifted his head and smiled at you, excited. "And so are you." You teased because underneath you, you could feel him start to harden up slightly. Just as he was about to attempt to grind up into you slightly, you hopped right off his lap and stood next to the bed. 

"I'm gonna go shower then." you said with a smirk. He just sat there looking at you like a kicked puppy. As you began walking towards the bathroom, you looked over your shoulder.

"Feel free to join me if you'd like."

You'd never seen him get out of bed so quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :p
> 
> throughts on making this a series?


End file.
